College SweetHearts
by KelsiMellark
Summary: Set in Glee season 4. Quinn came back to see her remaining ND friends perform at Nationals and finally graduate. After agreeing to help ND win nationals, she spends a lot of time with a certain trouty mouth... will this bring back forgotten memories? R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Set in Glee season 4. I figured since Sam and Quinn won't be together in season 3, I wanted to make a future fic for them. I'm actually satisfied of how Sam and Quinn's storylines are going to end this season although we are all yet to see in the finale. But still believe in my heart that Fabrevans is the end game. Anyways on with the story! Please R & R okay? :D

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Glee or else Fabrevans would have never broken up in the first place.

Quinn Fabray got off the cab and buzzed the door bell to her Lima home. She can't believe it. After a stressful year in Yale, she finally got the opportunity to come back home just in time to see New Directions at nationals and the other glee club members graduate. She's been waiting for this trip for such a long time now. It's not that Yale isn't great, no. She's having the time of her life their along with her best friend Santana Lopez who surprisingly got in after submitting a late application. But she can definitely say that Ohio is still her home. Judy Fabray, her mother opened the door a few moments later hugging her.

"Quinnie! You're finally here! I can't wait to spend time with you!" Her mom beamed

"I missed you too, mom. But can I get something to eat first?" She replied giggling. The two blondes ate a couple of sandwiches Judy made. Quinn then changed her dress. She told her mom that she will be out for the night, spending a "home-coming" party the other glee guys prepared. She decided to go for her little black strapless dress and match it with 3 inch stilettos. She wore her long her down and put on a little make-up to make it look natural. She didn't know exactly why she was dressed so fine when all they're going to do is drink until they're all drunk.

She arrived a little around 6:30 pm at Rachel's house where they decided to throw the party. Of course Rachel arrived 3 days earlier along with Finn, Kurt, Mercedes and Mike (who all resides in New York) than she and Santana did. Puck's on the other hand, was expected to arrive anytime soon considering he will be coming all the way from California. When she parked her car, she noticed everyone was already there. She quickly entered and said her hellos and gave out her hugs, blushing slightly when some of the glee guys told her she looked hot. The whole night consisted mostly of catching up, drinking, dancing, singing and playing their ever famous truth or dare. By the time the night ended, they were all trashed and no one was able to go home.

Quinn woke up to the soft breathing that tickled her neck. She tried to look to where she was. She turned around a little, not even bothering to open her eyes. She inhaled a very familiar scent. She knew this. Quinn fluttered her eyes open to see Sam's face next to her. He looked so peaceful that it hurts to wake him up. Quinn smiled to herself and remembered all the times Sam would fall asleep in her house or maybe the opposite after a movie marathon and wake up the next morning entangled to each other. Quinn slowly tried to look at her surroundings. Everybody's gone. Did everyone just wake up and went home without waking me up? She looked at Sam one more time, surprised to see gorgeous eyes staring back at her. Quinn's pretty sure she blushed so she just smiled.

"Lor Menari." Sam whispered

"It means—" "I have beautiful eyes" She cut him off

"You remember?" Sam smiled like a dope

"I'm a big fan of Avatar, I guess." She replied smiling the way Sam was

"Oh great! You two are awake. Q, Stop making out with Trouty mouth and c'mon have breakfast. And Sam, you still have Nationals practice in 2 hours so get up!" Santana walked over to the two blondes who were lying on the carpet covered with pillows. Quinn simply rolled her eyes and stood up, helping Sam stand up as well.

The 2 weeks went and passed the group as the alumna of the club helped with the dances and song selection. Sam and Quinn spent so many days together because Quinn was also helping him with his final exams. They went out alone or sometimes went to Quinn's house to study but mostly end up having a movie marathon. Sam told Quinn how his family was able to get back on their feet and was now doing great while Quinn shared her life in Yale. One night, while they were having one of their movie nights, Quinn slipped on the remote control that was lying on the floor. Thankfully she landed on Sam's lap.

"Omygod, Quinn, are you alright? Does anything hurt? Can you walk?" Sam was worried sick, looking at her from head to toe. Quinn in return just chuckled at Sam's reaction.

"I'm okay, Sam. Really. It's not a big deal." She giggled.

"Oh c'mon, Quinn! Stop making me worry like that!" Sam complained. Quinn laughed even harder until surprisingly, Sam tickled her on her sides until she can no longer breathe.

"S—sa…mmm... mmm" Quinn was about to protest but she was caught off guard when Sam's lips captured hers. She kissed him back, feeling like nothing changed for the past 3 years. When they finally pulled away for air, Quinn stood up and fixed her dress.

"I-I'm Sorry. I shouldn't have tried that." Sam whispered looking down his shoes.

"It's okay Sam." Quinn tried to smile. She actually enjoyed it. If not only Sam was dating Mercedes although she hasn't seen them talking ever since she got here.

"How are things between you and Cedes?" She asked and regretted it immediately. She doesn't want to hear him talk about his girlfriend when he just kissed her. No she doesn't want that. What she wants is for Sam to say he's falling for Quinn again… because that's how she felt towards him.

"What? Us? We broke up even before she left for New York. I don't think there was even an "us" after that summer fling." Sam replied. Quinn looks at him in the eye to see if his hurt, but she couldn't tell. He was expressionless.

"Oh… Uhm so, what movie do you want to watch? Where's the remote control anyway?" Quinn asked, changing the topic. Sam smiled at her and pulled her next to him as he played the movie he picked. Avatar.

New Directions won Nationals two years in a row. Before they knew it, it was time for graduation and the after-party. Quinn was about to head home because she still had a flight to catch the next day. She tried to extend her trip but to no avail. As she rode her mom's Volvo (She left her car in Yale) Sam called behind her.

"Q! Wait up!" Sam yelled. Quinn got down the car and looked at Sam and smiled.

"What's up Sam?" Quinn replied

"Aren't you goin' to stay the night? It's pretty late and drunk a couple of bottles." Sam said concerned

"I'm good. I can't stay. I still have a flight tomorrow." She frowned a little

"You're leaving? So soon? But why?" Sam's disappointment can't be hidden

"Oh, well I'm starring in a play for school and I have to practice if I don't want to mess up my lines." Quinn replied

"Oh. Okay. When's the play? Is Santana leaving too?" Sam asked

"The play is in two weeks. And nope, Santana's staying until next week but she'll come see me though." Quinn explained smiling

"Okay. So I guess I'll see you around then?" Sam replied

"Maybe. I'll see when I can come back to visit." She replied

"We'll see. Nice to see you Q. I'll see you soon." Sam hugged Quinn tightly and pecked her on the cheek.

"You too, Sam. By the way, you're gonna see Stacy and Stevie right? Please give them a hug for me." Quinn said, breaking their hug. Sam nodded and opened the door for Quinn.

"I'll see you soon, Quinn" Sam whispered to himself as Quinn drove off.

Iya, Quinn's make-up artist for the play retouched her make-up for the last scene. Quinn and the rest of the cast worked hard for this. They worked 24/7 just to make sure the play will go exactly as planned.

"Break a leg, Q." Iya squeezed the blonde's shoulder as the lights on stage opened up one by one. Quinn went out the stage to finish her last scene and the final number. When she returned back stage, Iya handed her a bouquet of flowers smiling.

"There are flowers? On a graded activity?" Quinn was confused

"Nope. Someone handed it back here while you were out there." Iya smirked as she left. Quinn checked the flowers for any sign of a card. She opened the card and was surprised to see that it read "Lor Menari" Confusion was replaced by giddiness and then tears flowed down her cheeks. She's not sure if these flowers really came from Sam. Her Sam or someone learned Na'vi too but she decided to assume the first.

"It means you have beautiful eyes." Quinn turned around to see Sam smiling at her

"Sam! Omygosh! What are you doing here?" Quinn squealed, jumping into Sam's arms.

"I came to see you! Silly!" Sam beamed at her

"I don't… understand." Quinn replied, still confused.

"The night that you slipped and I kissed you, I should have told you I was falling for you again." Sam started "The night before you left, I called you because I wanted to tell you." Sam continued as Quinn smiled.

"Quinn, I know three weeks is a very short time, but I think I'm falling for you all over again. I want to start over… if that's okay with you?" Sam finished his mini-speech as Quinn's tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I can't do a long distance relationship, Sam. I tried it with Joe and it didn't work. I don't want you to get hurt and-"Sam cut of Quinn's rant by kissing her.

"Sam, I-I" Quinn sighed in defeat as she pulled away from Sam but instead he held her tighter.

"Quinn, I got accepted for a football scholarship. And I'm set to start next fall." Sam explained to the other blonde.

"See! You have your future set in front of you! I don't want to stand in your way." Quinn replied as she tried to control the tears from falling down her cheeks. _Don't cry Quinn. You can do this. You're an actress for heaven's sake! Act like you don't want him! _She mentally scolded at herself for being weak. She wasn't supposed to be weak. She left that part of her in Lima.

"Look at Finn and Rachel! Finn even promised to marry her but he let her go…." Quinn was trying to convince herself as well although she was pretty sure she wasn't convincing Sam.

"Q, Listen to me, Quinn look at me!" Sam's grip on her tightened as he made her look him in the eyes. He lifted her chin up to see her tear stained eyes.

"Quinn, I'm attending Yale next fall! I got accepted in their football scholarship! Please stop crying Q" Sam began to rant as more of Quinn's tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Is that true?" She sounded so vulnerable as her voice came out like a baby's whisper.

"You bet it is gurl!" Santana walked right through and pulled them in for a group hug

"You know about this San?" Quinn questioned her Latina best friend

"She was the one who helped me apply here." Sam replied

"Yeah well, I heard Sam needed a scholarship if he wanted to attend college so ND helped him with his options." Santana explained further.

"ND? The whole New Directions knew about this?" The poor girl was now beyond confused

"Well, some of them. The newbies don't know a thing of course." Santana rolled her eyes at her best friend's non-sense questions

"How come nobody told me?" Quinn turned bright red

"Does it even matter? You know what guys, whatever. Call me when you guys are done making out." Santana once again rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"And oh, Sam hurry up! You still need to register for a dorm!" the Latina called out as she walked away but the two blondes were already in a heavy make out session to even catch what she said.

"C'mon! let's fix your dorm! I don't want to sleep in a messy room tonight." Quinn winked at her new boyfriend and grabbed his hand.


	2. Author's Note :

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if you're looking for another chapter because this is just a note. Anyway, I just want to thank everyone who's been reading my stories (including this one) seeing the hits and visitors of every story brings me to my happy place. Please, please send in your reviews as well as some suggestions. I really love writing and this is how I practice it. Sooo, again… Please feel free to comment and review my stories. It would mean so much to me! I would also love to write about stuff you'll suggest

Ps: If you're still reading this, then you just made me so happy :D so tell me! :D


End file.
